


The curse of High priest Thanos

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: starker au: The Mummy au (1998) series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Character Death, Cheating, Curses, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: 1920 BC in Thebes, hela os Pharoah Ho yinsen's mistress but she's having an affair with high priest Thanos. what would happen if the Pharoah finds out about them?
Relationships: Hela/Thanos (Marvel), Ho Yinsen/hela, Thanos and ho yinsen
Series: starker au: The Mummy au (1998) series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213694





	The curse of High priest Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on The mummy (1998) film, so in this series is about starker au: the mummy

In the year of 1920 BC in Thebes, the City of the living where the slaves are building the statues. The people talking to one another and the children, playing and the dogs barking.

The City where some shield bodyguards were standing guard, kneeling down before their Pharaoh, who was riding on his chariot. The city where it is the crown jewel of Yinsen Seti the first.

The city was also a Home Of Thanos, Pharoah’s high priest ...Keeper of the dead. The city was the Birthplace of Hela, Pharoah’s mistress.

No other man was allowed to touch her. However Hela had an affair with the high priest, Thanos and for their love, they are willing to risk life itself.

======================================================

“Who touched you?” Pharaoh Yinsen seti growled, pinpointing at his mistress Gold paint that was smeared off from her shoulder. When Hela looked at her on her shoulder in slight surprise, she looked at someone behind Pharoah yinsen Seti.

The Pharoah Yinsen turned behind and was surprised that it was Thanos. Thanos grabs the sword from him. “Thanos! My priest!” Pharoah Yinsen was in shock that his priest touched his mistress.

Then before he knew it, he groaned and screamed in pain when Hela stabbed deeply him in the back with a dagger then Thanos slashed him with the sword.

The priests looked from the curtains as they saw the shadows of Hela and Thanos repeatedly killing the Pharaoh, who was screaming in pain.

Then the locked door of the room began to push and voices were started to be heard from the other side causing the priest to run at the same time, Thanos and Hela stopped killing the dead Pharoah yinsen set.

“Pharaoh’s bodyguard” Thanos fearlessly said before Hela looked at him worriedly.

“You must go! Save yourself!” Hela exclaimed.

“No” Thanos replied calmly, swaying his head.

“Only you can resurrect me!” Hela exclaimed added, wanting her lover to go without her. Thanos looked at her in shock before the Shield warriors were able to barge through the door, marching to their Pharaoh while holding their hook weapon.

“I won’t leave you! Get away from me” Thanos exclaimed at the same time ordered his priests, who were pulling him away from her so they could escape from the other side of the curtain.

As Thanos was about to escape with his priest, he looked at his lover. “You shall live again! I will resurrect you!” He exclaimed promised.

By the time Thanos left, Hela turned around to see Shield warriors came in and shockingly saw their Pharaoh murdered.

“My body is no longer in his temple” Hela fearlessly stated with a smirk as she raised up her arms, holding up the dagger in her hands. Meanwhile, not far from her, Thanos looked away when his lover’s stabbed herself in the stomach.

=======================================================

After their death, Hela’s soul was sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic Jars. To resurrect her, Thanos and his priest broke into her cript and stole her body and the jars then took her corpse to Humanatra...the city of the dead.

An ancient burial grounds of the sons of Pharaoh's and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For Hela...his love, he angered the gods by going deep to the city where he took the black book of the dead from its unholy resting place.

=======================================================

Thanos was reading the spells from the book of the dead with Hela’s corpse laying on a table in front of him while his priests were bowing and chanting. Then hela’s soul came out from a black pool and flew to her corpse.

When it finally came inside her, Hela gasped with widened eyes, alive and shivering before Thanos took out a knife and was about to stab her. However, Thanos was stopped and grabbed by Pharoah yinsen Seti’s bodyguards while the others pointing their weapons at the priest so they won’t escape.

The shield warriors had followed Thanos from Thebes and stop him before the ritual could be completed. Thanos was in shock as his eyes looked down at Hela's soul has been released from her own corpse.

He, his priest, and the pharaoh's bodyguards looked at the apparition, shrieking as it was going back to the black pool. “NO!” Thanos’s screamed as he failed his mission to bring back his lover back.  
=======================================================

After the shield warriors intervened Thanos’s plans, his priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Thanos, he was condemned to endure the hom-dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed.

Thanos was buried alive with flesh-eating scarab beetles and was remained away inside his sarcophagus, the dead for all internity at the foot of a statue of Egyptian God Anubis.

The shield would never allow Thanos to be released, for he would be a walking deceased, a plague of mankind. An unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over of the sand, and the glory of invisibility.


End file.
